The First Day
by baby.jump.then.fall
Summary: Laura nearly drowns at the beach, but is saved by none other than Ross Lynch. The Maranos moved to California, leaving Laura's old school nightmare behind. What will unfold as Ross, Laura, Vanessa, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff and Ryland get close? Fate unfolds, not always being so kind...
1. Chapter 1

Ross is a lifeguard at the beach, the perfect guy everyone wants. He's down-to-earth, and sweet and just a really amazing guy.

Laura is going to be a senior, like Ross. Laura recently moved to California. Its only her first week, so she hasn't really met anyone yet. she used to be bullied at her old school. she hopes here its different

Ellen(Lauras Mom): Laura! did you finish unpacking those boxes yet?

Laura: Yeah Mom!

laura goes into the kitchen

Laura: mom, can i head to the beach today?

Ellen: Sure! you only have one week left of summer vacation! why not? maybe you could meet some new friends!

Laura: where's Vanessa?

Ellen: oh, she headed to the mall. she won't be back for a few hours im guessing.

laura: oh, okay!

*Lauras POV*

i headed up to my new room. its pretty nice, just needs a little decorating. I put on my bathing suit and sheer white coverup, grabbed my beach bag and went downstairs and out the door. The sun feels so nice on my face. i walk across the street to the beach. I set up my towel, and laid down, put on my sunglasses and started listening to music. Then, it gets un-sufferably hot. I take off my coverup, sunglasses, flip flops and turn off the music. i let the ocean water run over my feet, cool and calming.

*End of POV*

*Laura runs into the water, diving under. she's really enjoying herself. 3 girls swim up to her.*

?: hey!

laura: Hi! im laura!

?: hi! im rosie, this is anna and ella!

anna&ella: hi!

laura: im new here! we just moved. I'm going to be a senior at Sun Valley Prep in september

Rosie: So are we! we could show you around on the first day and introduce you to the teachers and our other friends!

Laura: that would be great! i haven't really met anyone yet.

Anna: hey, wanna go get a smoothie? Sandy makes the best!

Laura,Rosie,Ella: sure!

*they go up to Sandy's Shack and order*

Laura: mmm, these are really good!

Ella: i know! she's th...woah, guys! its _HIM_!

*rosie and anna turn their heads to look*

anna: he's just so...cute...

rosie: yeahhh...

*lovestruck looks on all 3 girls faces*

Laura: who is that?

Rosie: only the hottest, most popular guy in the whole school; Ross Lynch!

Anna: he's a total player, but can hold a pretty long relationship if its with the right girl.

Ella: he basically gets anyone he wants!

*Laura's POV*

these girls are so lovestruck! I honestly don't see whats so special about him, he's just a regular guy...*

*end of POV*

Rosie: *gets text* aw, man. girls we gotta go, urgent message from ashley. josh just dumped her! poor thing, well we'll catch you later Laura! here's my number! text me sometime before school starts, id love to hang again!

Laura: okay, bye girls!

*rosie, anna and ella leave, laura goes back into the ocean*

*lauras POV*

the water's much rougher than it was before. I'm a pretty strong swimmer, i think i can handle this.

*end of POV*

*giant wave knocks Laura over, she cant regain her balance*

Laura: HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP M...*goes under*

*Ross's POV*

i heard someone scream from the water, a girls scream. I jumped from the chair, and headed towards the water

*end of POV*

*Laura's POV*

i feel like I'm going to die. i cant come up for air. the last time i tried, i got a mouthful of salt water. i feel like I'm going to black out...suddenly, i feel strong arms wrap around me, and pull me up and out of the water. I'm being carried out of the water and onto the sand. I look up at my rescuer, and see brown eyes and a mop of blonde hair; none other than the one and only Ross Lynch. i begin coughing like I'm going to hack up a lung. he lays me softly in the sand, and kneels beside me, worry in his eyes.*

*end of POV*

*Ross's POV*

i grasp the girl's petite frame and yank her upwards. she comes up coughing. i race out of the ocean, to where its safe. i need to make sure she's alright. i look down at her and see fright in her chocolate brown eyes. i feel so bad for her. i always feel some sort of sadness when i help people, but...she's...different. as i lay her down, i kneel beside her, waiting for her coughing to die down. she's...pretty...long, brown hair that fades to blonde, brown eyes...

*end of POV*

Ross: are you alright?

Laura: *coughing, tear runs down her cheek, unable to find words, shocked expression on her face*

Ross: you're really scared huh?

Laura: *nods, more tears fall*

Ross: *puts his hand on her shoulder* shhh, its okay, you're okay now...

Laura: *says through tears* th-th-thank y-y-you!

Ross: it was nothing, really...

Laura: no. it wasn't. you saved my life! thank you! *hugs him, still crying*

Ross: *hugs back* you're welcome. *pulls away* are you sure you're okay? are you here by yourself?

Laura: yeah I'm fine. I am here alone.

Ross: my shift is almost over, if you need a ride, i can take you home. you shouldn't drive right after something like that.

Laura: oh, thanks, but i live right across the street, in the white house.

Ross: really? thats your house? i live in the yellow one next to yours!

Laura: oh my gosh! cool! now i know a neighbor!

Head Lifeguard: ROSS! come here i need you to cover for someone!

Ross: sorry, got to go, see you around sometime?

Laura: definitely! *grabs her beach bag and walks home*


	2. Chapter 2

Laura

I got home, and went straight upstairs to wash the salt water off my skin and out of my hair. I threw my bag onto my bed, and headed into my bathroom. As I started the water, all I could think about were those big brown eyes filled with worry, and the tingling sensation that went through my body when my skin touched his….. no. I can't fall for Ross. He's a player, and if he breaks my heart, or something could go wrong….like back at my old school….no. I can't let this happen….

* * *

Ross

After my shift ended, I walked across the street, to home. As I walked through the door, I heard Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff practicing in the basement. Normally, I wouldn't mind the band being so loud, but today, I had to think. "GUYS! CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN FOR A BIT UNTIL I COME TO REHEARSE?" I screamed down the stairs. "SURE THING ROSS!" Riker screamed back. The noise decreased. Ah. Thank goodness. I walked up the stairs to my room to take a shower. All I could think about was that girl I saved at the beach….Aw man! I didn't even get her name! ugh! Wait….do I…..like her? I don't know. Ill have to stop by her house later to meet her family. They are neighbors after all…..

* * *

Laura

After I got out of the shower, I put on some jean shorts and a tank top. I walked over to the glass doors that went to my balcony. I went outside, looking at the beautiful sunset over the ocean. I went back inside, leaving the doors open. I walked over to my keyboard and started playing and singing a song I wrote.

_"Have you ever_

_had this feeling_

_like you can't believe in what you're seeing,_

_head is spinning_

_in slow motion,_

_heart is pounding,_

_time is frozen._

_Don't close your eyes,_

_look around_

_your dreams are coming alive._

_Don't be surprised_

_you know that you were born to shine._

_You're a firefly,_

_You're the sunlight._

_You're a shooting star_

_Breaking through the night_

_You're a rocket_

_In the darkness_

_And you sparkle like a diamond sky._

_You know you're gonna be anything_

_You wanna be if you_

_Open your heart and just believe that_

_The light within will be your guide_

_You're amazing_

_Fire blazing_

_No more waiting,_

_Its your time to shine…"_

I never got to finish singing because mom called me to dinner. I turned off my keyboard and went downstairs, still thinking about Ross….

* * *

Ross

When i got out of the bathroom, in some comfortable clothes, I went outside onto my balcony. I looked to my right, at Laura's house. i saw the balcony doors open leading to the room closest to mine. I heard a beautiful piano melody playing, and then along with it, the sound of a beautiful voice singing in time to the music. It had to be a self-written song, because i had never heard it before. I closed my eyes, taking in the beauty of the music. all of a sudden, the music and singing stopped as i heard a faint yell to the person inside. i couldn't make out what it had said. "Coming Mom!" a voice replied. wait...i have heard that voice before...it couldn't be..._Laura_? i had no idea Laura could sing! wow, she's amazing! I'm so glad my room is next to hers! i could listen to that voice all day...

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! just a little disclaimer, i do not own the song "Shine" all rights go to Laura Marano. Its actually her real song. look it up on iTunes or YouTube. Its amazing!**

**thanks for reading!**

**~Sydney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers! It really means a lot! please review and feel free to comment any ideas for how to write my story from here on. I am open to new ideas!**

**Starting Monday, I have state testing, so I won't have homework. But the following week, i will have a lot of work and finals are in june, so please forgive me if it takes awhile to post my chapters! i didnt forget about you guys! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

****Ross

Just as Laura closed her balcony doors, my own mother called me to come downstairs; I supposed for dinner. I sighed and trudged down the stairs longing to hear that beautiful voice once again. I got downstairs, sulking, a frown on my face...

* * *

Stormie: Ross, we've been invited to the Marano's house for dinner.

Ross: who?

Stormie: The new neighbors... Vanessa and Laura and their mother, Ellen.

Ross: oh, okay sure!

* * *

Ross

Lauras house...for dinner...YES! oh yes! I can't wait to see her! I've gotta change! I MUST impress Laura tonight! I run upstairs and put on my black ripped jeans, and plaid shirt. i walk past the mirror, my hair looks like a total MESS! I know many girls don't think that guys care about hair, but I do! I wind up spending ten minutes in front of the mirror, trying to tame the blond mess on top of my head...ugh!

* * *

*Rydel walks past Ross*

Rydel: I bet you've already met the neighbors...okay, who you trying to impress, Laura or Vanessa?

Ross: *voice goes high* psh...wha-at? I'm not trying to impress anyone...wha-at? psh.. no..

Rydel: oka-ay what ever you say Rossy...

* * *

Laura

when I walk downstairs for dinner, I'm shocked to see six extra people in my house. as i come down the stairs, a blond boy turns around. i recognize that mess of hair and those kind, caring brown eyes. the same ones i saw earlier today when I almost drowned. I decided to keep that information to myself. Vanessa would freak out and mom would never let me go to the beach alone ever again! i just hope Ross doesn't bring it up. otherwise, i'm dead! We all sit around the dining room table, rocky on one end, vanessa on the other, stormie next to mom, mom next to ryland, then vanessa's end, then rydel, me and ross and back to rocky. About halfway through dinner, Ross says "Hey Laura, you okay after today?" oh crap! I'm. so. DEAD!

* * *

Ellen: um, what happened today exactly?

Ross: Oh, Laura almost drowned at the beach today!

* * *

Laura

He just says it like its no big deal! In 3,2,1..."LAURA MARIE MARANO! YOU ALMOST DROWNED?!" and there it is... gee, thanks Ross! "I-I'm fine Mom, I swear...thanks to Ross here." I reply. Mom still looks angry, but not her death-stare i was getting before. hopefully, she'll keep this on the down-low until later. we finish up dinner, and I drag Mr. "Lifeguard-who-tells-people-things-they-shouldn't- know" into the other room to give him a piece of my mind...


	4. Chapter 4

Laura

I dragged that blonde blabber-mouth up the stairs into my room. I slam the door. "WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT FOR?" I screamed. "What did I do?!" Ross says, throwing his hands up in defense.

"You told my MOM!"

"Told your mom WHAT?"

ugh. this boy is absolutely clueless.

"You told my mom about the beach today!"

"wait, you didn't tell her?"

wow ross. just wow.

"NO! i did not tell HER! she would never let me to the beach by myself ever again!" i scream.

"oh. sorry" ross replies, with a very guilty look on his face. i feel pretty bad now...

* * *

Ross

"its okay ross. you didn't know. i should have told you...I'm sorry." Laura replies as she hugs me. I hug back as rocky, rydel, riker and ryland burst in.

"ooh, sorry, were we interrupting something?" Rydel asks. Laura and I immediately pull away as I feel my cheeks turning bright red. "No.." i say, embarrassed. "okay. so, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" "Sure." laura and i respond.

we go downstairs and sit in Laura's basement. rocky and ryland on beanbags, me next to riker on one couch and rydel and Laura on the other. i wish i was in rydel's spot.

* * *

Rydel: okay, ross you go first. truth or dare?

Ross: ummm...truth

Rydel: if you could say one thing to anyone in this room that you've always wanted to tell them what would it be?

Ross: could i text it to them?

Rydel: sure.

Ross: but they can't check their phone until after, otherwise it would be really obvious who it was.

Rydel: okay

* * *

Ross

I had gotten Laura's number earlier, so i decided i wanted to text her.

_I love your smile. its rlly pretty._

there. sent

* * *

Laura

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. i luckily don't gasp or make a face. I NEED to see this text NOW! "Umm, be right back...im going to get water. anyone else want anything?" i say. lame excuse but whatever. they all shake their heads no. i walk upstairs into the kitchen and check my phone.

_I love your smile. its rlly pretty_

im...shocked, speechless, awestruck, wonderstruck, enchanted. he. he likes m-my smile? i can't help but grin. i know i said i wouldn't let myself fall for a player, but ross seems like a nice guy, and his siblings would probably kill him if he did anything to me. I...I like...Ross...

* * *

Rydel

Laura came downstairs with a water bottle and a stupid grin on her face, a dazed look on her face. i know that look. its that "I'm-in-love" face. i bet ross chose to text laura. haha. i could have some fun with this. "okay laura, truth or dare?" i ask. "ummm...truth"

"do you like ross?"

* * *

Ross

Laura's face gets red and excuses herself and runs upstairs. Why would Rydel do that?! I run upstairs after the poor, embarrassed brunette...


	5. Chapter 5

Ross

"Laura! Laura, wait!" I called, but the poor girl was too frazzled to respond. oh gosh, I feel awful! She ran into her room and locked the door...

* * *

Laura

"do you like ross?" as soon as those words escaped her lips, I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I quickly excused myself from the basement, and raced up the stairs. I could hear someone following me, but i was too embarrassed to look and see who it was. "Laura! Laura, wait!" I heard Ross call to me. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now, especially him. I ran into Vanessa's room to talk to her. I slammed the door and locked it. She didn't join our game because she left a book report until last minute. Typical Vanessa. Ross had no idea where I went, so he descended the stairs once more. Leaning against the door, panting, i saw Vanessa curiously look up at me from her laptop. "What happened Laur? You're as red as a tomato!" deep breaths Laura...just tell her.

"okay Vanessa, I...I think...well, I know...I.."

"C'mon Laur! Spit it out!" Vanessa anxiously interrupted.

"okay...I...I-I like R-Ross..."

her eyes widened in shock

"not done yet, don't interrupt just yet V. So, anyway, we were playing truth or dare in the basement, and Rydel asked me truth or dare. Ross got a truth and Rydel said 'if you could tell someone in this room one thing that you were always afraid to say what would it be?' he said he would text it to them and i got a text. it said 'I like your smile. its really pretty.' I think he likes me back. then i got asked. I said truth and so she said 'Do you like Ross?' i was so embarrassed! I had to get out of there. Ross followed me up here, and i needed to talk to you"

"Okay. You're in a pickle. Anyway, you need to get Ross alone. if you think he likes you too, you need to tell him how you feel."

"but, I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to tell him yet"...

* * *

Ross

I heard a door slam before I made it up the stairs. I had no clue where she went, and I didnt want to look through the rooms, because I didn't want to pry. I just went back downstairs. "Rydel, WHY would you ask Laura that?" i desperately want to know her answer. "After you sent that text to the person, Laura went upstairs. She came back down with a water bottle and a "I'm-in-love" look on her face. we all knew you sent your text to Laura. I think she likes you back, but i wanted to make sure. I'm going to apologize later" ughhh. why was Rydel always meddling in my love life? Laura and Vanessa didn't come down when it was time for us to leave, so I just went home, and went out onto my balcony with my acoustic guitar, strumming the strings, writing a song for that perfect girl who lives next door...


	6. Chapter 6

Ross

I strummed, sitting in the sunset for awhile, and I came up with a great song.

_I played it safe_  
_I kept my foot up on the brake_  
_I never really took a chance in life_  
_and didn't live for today._  
_Oh girl, and then I met you_  
_Opened my eyes to something new._  
_You know set me free like_  
_No one else_  
_and got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,_  
_Girl cause now I'm livin'_  
_And it feels so right, yeahh_

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _  
_And its going insane_  
_you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_  
_You got me base jump livin' _  
_and i cant look dow_  
_You know you short curcuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_  
_Or sneaking out up on the roof_  
_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_  
_that's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm livin'_  
_And it feels so right_  
_yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _  
_And its going insane_  
_you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_  
_You got me base jump livin' _  
_and i cant look dow_  
_You know you short curcuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you _  
_(Without a parachute)_  
_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (woah)_

_Don't you know you changed my life_  
_Girl cause now I'm living _  
_And it feels so right _  
_Yeah..._

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
and i cant look dow  
You know you short curcuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

I just like Laura so much, and i wish...I wish she felt the same way about me...

* * *

Laura

I went into my room after everyone left. I went and sat in a chair, looking outside. I heard guitar strumming, and beautiful singing. I poked my head out the door and saw ross sitting on the balcony to my left, with an acoustic guitar singing. I jolted back in, hoping he didn't see me. I sat with my back to the wall, eyes closed, listening to him sing

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _  
_And its going insane_  
_you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_  
_You got me base jump livin' _  
_and i cant look dow_  
_You know you short curcuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U _

__oh, i love it! the girl he wrote it for is really lucky...wait. could it be...ME? he did send me that text, i dont know...

* * *

Ross

I finished singing "Crazy 4 U" and i saw Laura...oh gorgeous laura...walk out onto her balcony. she pulled a stray, curled strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry about Rydel...she..ah..loves to meddle". i said to break the silence. "oh, its okay. so does my sister, Vanessa. kinda funny actually." Laura replied. her beautiful brown eyes looking into mine. "i..i loved that song..." Laura said. "oh, thanks...i ah just wrote it for...someone i...really like." Her face fell "oh," she said and turned away. should i tell her...i don't want to hurt her...she might not like me back...but...it can't get any worse, can it? "um...Laur...i need t-to tell you s-something..." she turned around, a gleam of hope in her eyes. "yes, Ross?" I climbed from my balcony to hers, since our houses are really close together, and well, there's a big oak tree in between the houses, not obstructing the view of the 2 balconies... she looked shocked, but i didn't really care. "um, well. i knew this since i first met you today at the beach...and i know it's only been a day but...Laura...I...l-like y-you."

* * *

Laura

"Laura...I...l-like y-you." shock, utter shock, excitement, cheer, joy, love. all running through my mind. I probably had this awful look on my face, and Ross turned away, cheeks turning red, looking disappointed. Just as he was about to set foot on the balcony, I...i said some words i never thought i would say...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys this is not a chapter. just an apology. last chapter in the chorus of crazy 4 u, all rights go to R5 for that, but its **

**you got me base jump livin' and i can't look down not dow.**

**sorry. thanks! new chapters coming soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ross

Just as I was about to cross back over to my own balcony, I hear Laura take a step closer to me and say "Ross, wait..." I turn around waiting for her response. "Ross, I..." The rest was mumbled. "What did you say Laura?" i ask. she takes a deep breath and takes another step closer "Ross...I...l-like you t-too..."

Laura likes me! She likes me back! Oh, what a feeling! I run up to her and squeeze her tight. Her delicate arms wrap around my neck as I inhale the scent of her perfume. She smells like flowers, gorgeous spring flowers. But nothing is as beautiful as Laura.

* * *

Laura

Ross hugs me like he's never going to let go. I wrap my arms gently around his neck, my head on his chest. I smell his fabric softener and cologne, it calms me. His strong arms wrapped around me make me feel safe. And the tingling sensation comes back as he pulls me closer to him. Ross is amazing...but wait, what does this make us? "Um, Ross?" I say, pulling away slowly. "Yes, Laura?" he replies, a huge smile on his face, a gleam in his eye. "What does this make us?" i ask... Ross bends down on his knees. "Laura, I know I have only met you a few hours ago, but it feels like forever. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks. I giggle and say "Of course. Yes, Ross. I will be your girlfriend." I grin. He pulls me into another hug, picking me up and spinning me around...

* * *

Ross

she laughs as i spin her around. her laugh is adorable! oh, i love everything about her. She's _perfect..._

* * *

Laura

I'm so glad to have him! Ross is just, _perfect..._


	9. Chapter 9

*five days later, first day of school*

* * *

Laura

I wake up and get dressed and do my makeup. I put on a floral spring sundress, and some white wedges. I grab some breakfast, and go outside to my balcony, waiting for Ross to come out. I'm so glad we started dating! He's so great, and is always so kind and caring, and just a sweetheart. Just then, Ross comes out, and crosses over to my balcony, and pulls me into a hug.  
(Ross bold Laura normal)  
**"Hey Laur! Ready for school?"**  
"Yeah! Have you met Rosie, Ella and Anna? I met them that day at the beach before you saved me."  
**"Laura, I've been living here since I was a little kid; i basically know everyone! They're really good friends. We could all hang together."**

I feel kinda stupid saying that now...so i reply "Great! I can't wait to see them again!" Ross pulls me closer to him...

* * *

Ross

As i pull Laura closer to me, I once again inhale the scent of her perfume. Oh Laura's just perfect... She looks up at me with those big brown eyes, and I start to lean towards her. I hear Rocky scream to me from his room next to mine. "ROSS! COME DOWN! WE WILL MEET LAURA IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE TO WALK TO SCHOOL! YOU CAN BEAR A MINUTE WITHOUT HER!" Kinda strange he knew i was with Laura, but we have been inseparable these last few days. "COMING!" I yell back. Laura and Rydel and Vanessa are great friends, and Laura and her sister always stop by when the band rehearses. I think Vanessa might have a thing for Riker. They're really close in age, and she always has this funny look on her face when he's around.

I slowly pull away from Laura and cross back over to my balcony, go inside and walk downstairs.

* * *

Laura

Just as Ross goes inside, i walk inside, shut the doors to my balcony and grab my backpack. I check my hair in the mirror one last time before i exit through the front door, and meet Rocky, Ross and Ryland to walk to school. I really hope things are better here than at my old school. Ross won't let anything happen to me, I'm sure of it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: **

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Busy with confirmation class and state testing is over, so back to hwk for me! yay! *sarcasm* anyway, i was really bored in math and latin today so i began this chapter in class. Bad Sydney...tsk tsk tsk. ally would disapprove! so, enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Laura

When we finally arrived at school, I was really nervous. I knew that Ross, Rocky, Ryland, Anna, Rosie and Ella would be there for me, but i couldn't help it. Everything had gone wrong at my old school and I didn't want it to happen again. I started shaking...

* * *

Ross

Laura wasn't acting like herself this morning on the walk to school. With every step, her face grew with anxiety and worry. She began to shake when we reached the school. I told Rocky and Ryland to go meet their friends and that I needed to talk to Laura. They nodded, and walked away. I took Laura by the hand, and led her under a nearby oak tree. I sat her down, and took a seat beside her.

"Laura, you're not acting like yourself. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ross, I appreciate your concern, but I don't really want to talk about it." Laura responded. I really wanted to know, but I wasn't going to make her tell me if she didn't want to.

"Okay Laur. If you want to talk about it, I'll always be there for you. I'll stick to your side the whole day!" I told her sincerely.

"Thank you Ross! You don't have to do that for me," she said.

"But I want to".

* * *

Laura

As soon as Ross told me that, a grin appeared on my face. I'm so grateful to have him. Right now, I know he truly cares. I get up and he follows. I intertwine my fingers with his and we walk towards the building. Ross leaves for homeroom, as I go to the main office for my schedule. The kind secretary named Mrs. Allister helped me find my schedule and my first period class, since I had missed homeroom. As I walked into first period social studies, I smiled when I saw Rosie and Ella talking in the back of the classroom. I walked over to the girls.

"Hey Laura!" They said in unison.

"Hi girls!" I replied.

"i've heard from my older brother, Ryan, that Mr. Smith is really funny!" Ella said.

oh no, i laugh at everything! This might not go over well...

"Hey Laura," Rosie said, interrupting my thoughts, "i heard some rumor that you had quite an experience at the beach. What happened?" here goes nothing...

I told them about what happened after they left, me almost drowning, and Ross coming to my rescue and offering me a ride home. "Thats when i told him that i lived right across the street. He's my next door neighbor!" I said

Rosie and Ella squealed. Their eyes got wide, urging me to continue.

"Well, that night his family came over for dinner, and we played truth or dare, and well, Ross got a truth to tell someone in the room something that he was too afraid to say before. He said he would text it to them. later, i got a text from Ross. It said _i like your smile, its rlly pretty_. i thought i might have liked Ross. Rydel, his older sister, asked me for my truth, _do you like Ross_. I completely froze. I ran upstairs and hid until his family left. Rydel apologized, so we're all good." i continued telling them about Ross's song, and him confessing that he liked me, and I confessed my feelings too. when i told them that we were going out, their eyes got wider-i didn't think that was possible- and shrieked drawing attention from everyone. Class started and we took our assigned seats.

* * *

Ross

I took a seat in first period chemistry beside my best friend Will. We talked about stuff, and i asked him if he met the new girl(laura) yet. He said he did, and i told him how she was my girlfriend and what happened just five days ago.

"Good for you, man!" Will said, patting me on the back. I just grinned as class started. I sat through chemistry, math, and english. I was SO glad i had english with Laura! I sat next to her and we really enjoyed ourselves. FINALLY! lunch time! I found Laura's locker after i put away my books and grabbed my lunch money. I saw Rosie, Anna and Ella talking to her, and Laura threw her head back laughing. i love her laugh...i walked up to them and said "hey guys! Ready for lunch?" "YES!" they all said, and we walked to the lunch room. Laura and I went to find a table while Will, Rosie, Anna and Ella went to get their lunch. I sat beside her and asked her how her day was going. She said it was fine. I'm so glad to hear her say that after this morning and how scared she looked. It made me so sad to see her that way. Rocky and Ryland came up to the table and sat down. When will, Rosie, Anna and Ella came back to the table, the four of us went up to grab our own lunches. Laura headed straight to the salad bar, and looked so excited. She really enjoys her salad, this one. I grabbed a sandwich and chips and paid for my lunch. We all sat down and ate. Laura and i have our three afternoon classes together, spanish, biology and gym.

Finally, the end of the day came, and we walked home. Right as Laura and I were going to head to our separate front doors, I asked her if she wanted to come to the beach with me after we finished homework. she said yes, and we each went inside. I can't wait for later...


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hello readers! I wrote this chapter in Math and Latin classes a couple days ago. enjoy and keep reading! you're ROSSOME! xoxo**

* * *

Laura

I walked onto my balcony with my laptop and backpack. I turned on some music and began my homework. I was listening to PLJ online and heard the song Ross wrote for me come on the radio. I began to scream. Ross ran out onto his balcony.

"Laura, are you alright?" he asked, true concern in his eyes.

"Ross, LISTEN!" I said. As Ross listened to the song that was playing, his eyes grew wide. He pulled out his phone and texted everyone to turn on PLJ. He then crossed over to my balcony and pulled me into a hug. The song ended, and the radio host said "That was 'Crazy 4 U' by the upcoming band, R5!" and the next song began to play.

* * *

Ross

I couldn't believe that the song i wrote for Laura just five days ago was on the radio! I need to thank Ryland later. I told laura i would see her later for our date, and crossed back over to my balcony, went inside and finished my homework. Laura texted me later on telling me she finished her homework. I have no idea how she texts on that flip phone of hers. We got ready, and met on the sidewalk in front of our houses. We walked across the street to the beach and set our things down. I swept Laura off her feet bridal style, and asked her, "You ready to go swimming?" she looked up at me, and her smile quickly turned to a scared face. she tightened her grip around my neck.

"don't worry. I'll protect you." I said and she looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile, and ran towards the ocean holding Laura in my arms. Once the water was deep enough, I tossed her in and she came up laughing. There were a lot of people at the beach for an early September afternoon. Boogie boarders, suffers down the beach farther, little kids building sand castles, and some middle schoolers, high schoolers and college students. We were riding the waves, and Laura floated on her back with her eyes closed. I smirked and took this opportunity. once her mouth was closed, i swam underneath her and hoisted her up above my head. She's so light! She screamed for me to let her down, laughing as she spoke. I just adore Laura's laugh. I lowered her, and she splashed me in the face with water.

"HEY!" i yelled, rubbing the salt water out of my eyes, "NOT FAIR!" as i opened my eyes, Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"HAHA!" she yelled as she jumped on my back, covering my eyes. We goofed around in the water awhile longer, and we started to leave the water to get something to eat. I was already on the sand, and i turned around just in time to see Laura's petite body sink into the waves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hello again! I am SOSOSOSO sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. School. eh school is always to blame. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews and everything! It means so much!**

* * *

Laura

The moment the boogie board smashed into the back of my head, my mind blanked out. All I could feel was the waves crashing against my body. Suddenly everything went black, and I just kept going down...

* * *

Ross

When Laura sunk down, I just went into shock.

"LAURA!" I screamed for her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. The stupid boogie boarder who knocked her out was already gone. That jerk. Didn't even stop to see if she was alright. I ran into the ocean and pulled Laura out, her body limp in my arms, hair in her face. I got out of the water, laid Laura on the sand and knelt beside her, like the day we met. I pushed the hair out of her face, and yelled for my friends on duty. Nate and Emily ran over to help me. What happened next was all a blur. At some point, someone called 911, Laura was loaded onto a stretcher and taken into an ambulance, I was ushered in next to her, and we were taken into the hospital.

By the time we got there, it was pretty late. Vanessa and Ellen wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow morning. I texted Mom telling her i was going to stay overnight with Laura. Poor Laura. She hasn't been having the best experiences at the beach lately. I feel awful. I feel like its my fault. If i had watched over her properly, this wouldn't have happened. ugh. i looked over at her. Laying there peacefully in the hospital gown. She's so gorgeous even when she's unconscious. The doctor said she would be out for at least a few days, maybe up to a few weeks. If she doesn't wake up soon, i don't know what i'll do. I just love her so much, i can't imagine life without her.

My eyelids drooped, i slouched in the chair i pulled up next to her bed, grabbed her hand, and let sleep take over.

_I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. I was laying in a meadow, looking up at a blue sky. I heard an ear-piercing shriek. I stood up, and looked around. A cloud of darkness held Laura captive, pulling her away. I ran after her, trying to call her name, but no sound escaped my lips. Laura was talking to me, but I couldn't hear her. She suddenly went limp, and her body fell to the ground, looking lifeless. I ran up to her body laying in the lush green grass of the meadow; tears flowing down my cheeks, onto her dress. Her flowing white dress. Her eyes closed, brown-blonde hair falling in perfect curls around her beautiful face. I had lost her..._

I lifted my head, screaming. I looked around. _Where am I? _ Yesterday's events flooded back into my brain. School; Laura afraid; coming home; beach; boogie board; 911; ambulance; unconscious. I looked at the monitor hooked up to Laura, still showing her steady heart rate. She's still alive. It was only a dream; no, a nightmare. I hugged her petite frame and whispered in her ear.

"Laura...I love you. Please don't ever leave me.

* * *

Laura

It was a strange feeling. I could hear everything going on around me, starting to wake out of my deep sleep. I just couldn't move or open my eyes just yet. I freaked out a little bit at first.

_Laura, you're okay, _I told myself, _you're going to wake up soon._

I heard a loud scream. I desperately wanted to see what was going on and who was yelling; but i couldn't move a muscle. I heard someone breathing deeply, as if they were just waking up from an awful dream, or were terribly frightened by something. I felt my upper body being lifted, and my neck supported. I was being hugged. I could smell it. His cologne. His fabric softener. that smell. _His _smell. Ross. I felt his hot breath in my ear when he said it.

"Laura...I love you. Please don't ever leave me." I wanted so badly to be able to hug him back; tell him I loved him with all my heart and would never leave him for anything in the world and look into his eyes. But my voice was silenced, my arms hanging limp at my sides, eyes sealed shut. He softly laid me back down, and I felt a drop of water hit my face. Tears. I was just breaking his heart. I want to be able to see him again, feel his strong arms around me, my arms around his neck.

_God, please please please help me. Help me be with the one I love. _

Slowly, oh so slowly, my arms were able to move, eyes able to open, voice able to speak. I looked around the room, and saw my Ross's face buried in the sheets of the hospital bed, shoulders shaking, letting out the occasional sob. I sat up and smiled.

"Don't worry," i whispered. "I won't leave you for anything in the world. I love you too, Ross." He looked up at me, his gorgeous eyes looking into mine once again.

* * *

Ross

"Don't worry, I won't leave you for anything in the world. I love you too, Ross" As soon as i heard those words, my tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. I looked into Laura's eyes. Finally I was able to hear her voice again, see her eyes. I pulled her close to me, and wrapped my arms around her tight, and never wanted to let go. I loosened my grip a little bit, and looked into her eyes. I leaned in, and pressed my lips to hers. Instantly, I felt a spark. A spark stronger than any other. In this moment, all my fears, worries, everything was swept from my brain. It was _perfect._

* * *

Laura

His lips touched mine. So soft, so warm. My first kiss. I was so glad it was Ross, and not some jerk like my old boyfriend back home. He tried, but i never let him. This was the guy I wanted to be with forever. we were only seventeen, but this moment made me absolutely sure:

I love Ross. I always want it to be him by my side.

I can't wait to go back home and tell Vanessa all about it...

* * *

**The end!**

**jk. of this chapter. maybe like ten more chapters; we'll see. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! It means so much! A special thanks to Singer103 for all her positive PMs. xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: so sorry for the delay of this chapter! I'm getting writers block with this story. don't hate me, but i might drop it for a new story by chapter 20. Please review and let me know wether or not i should drop this or new ideas for chapters to inspire me. I might write a hsm fanfic or a series of oneshots. I've been reading some of those recently and thought I might like to write one of my own. I'll shut up and get on with the story. **

* * *

Ross

Laura's had to stay out of school for a week now because of her concussion, and i had no time to see her, with school and homework. Its been pure agony. I miss her so much! I want to see her face again, hear her laugh and talk to me. I want most of all to hold her in my arms and kiss her. Our lips met only once, but when they did, I knew we were meant to be. Yeah, i know. That probably sounds really corny, but I mean it.

When we kissed, I felt a spark. Not a little spark, a huge spark. It was the strongest i've ever felt in my life. And believe me, I've kissed a LOT of girls. But kissing them, well, it wasn't anything like Laura and I have. She's special, and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

I went back to school today, and this was going to be Laura's first day back since the beach. I feel awful, like her concussion is my fault. I tried to tell her that after she woke up in the hospital, but she just pressed her index finger to my lips and whispered that it wasn't my fault at all. I still feel badly, but I'm not going to argue with her.

I wait outside Laura's place with Rocky and Ryland to walk to school. She comes out, her curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, a flowing aqua blue sleeveless dress draping over her and white wedged heels. Even with those shoes she's still shorter than me. I lay my arm across her shoulders, and we walk the short distance to the school.

Oh man. School is so much better with Laura here. Right before lunch, I found her at her locker squealing with Rosie, Anna and Ella. They were so happy to see Laur again; Everyone was. She's a very likeable person. We get to the cafeteria and stand in line to purchase our lunches. Suddenly, Laura's usually-rosy cheeks went pale, her jaw dropped, and she ran from the cafeteria. I have no idea what's going on, so I just run after her. She takes refuge under the big tree we first sat under on the first day of school. Tears were rolling down her face as she slid down to the ground. I kneeled down next to her (wow, i do that a lot), and brought my hand up to her small, tear-stained cheeks and wiped the droplets of salty water away.

"Laur, what happened in there? Are you alright?" I whisper, trying to cease her sobbing.

"I...he...here...its.." and the tears take over, leaving her unable to speak. I pull her onto my lap, holding her protectively as her arms wrap around my neck.

After ten minutes, her breathing becomes more steady, and she pulls away, sitting on the ground. Finding her voice, Laura opens her mouth to tell me what just happened in the cafeteria.

"Its him, Ross. He's here. My ex-boyfriend from back home in Arizona." at the sound of 'ex-boyfriend', i cringed, but let her continue speaking. "Roger. We dated for a few months, and then he began to abuse me. He threatened to beat me more if I ever told anyone what was going on, or if I broke up with him." tears begin flowing again, only softer and lighter. "When my mom was transferred to California for her job as a publicist, I was so relieved to get away from Roger and all he did to me. But I never thought he would come to find me. I made sure no one knew where I was going; even my best friends. Roger's so intimidating now, he just looks at someone and they give in."

I'm speechless. No one, I mean NO ONE can lay a finger on MY Laura and get away with it. I'm gonna kill this guy.

Laura must have seen the anger in my eyes or on my face, and spoke up.

"Ross, you have to PROMISE me you won't do anything to him. It could get you suspended or something, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."

"Laura. Listen to me. If this guy lays ONE finger on you, you tell me. I will pound this guy's face in. I love you, and I can't stand to see some jerk hurt you. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe."

As I finish talking, her arms are once again thrown around my neck, clutching me for dear life.

"Ross, I love you." she whispers into my ear.

"I love you too" I say, as we stand up and walk back towards the school, hand in hand.

* * *

Laura

When I heard Ross say that, I knew he would keep me safe. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone who cares about me as much as he does. With my hand enveloped in his larger one, and looking up at his brave, stern face, ready to face the jerk who haunts my past, I know that nothing will happen to me. I look straight ahead, as he does, confidently walking back towards the school building's cafeteria, I know I can face Roger, as long as Ross is by my side.

* * *

**Please review with chapter ideas and comments on the info I stated above. Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo, Sydney**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: i'm going to make this short, but i have a couple things to say. #1: I am so sorry for lack of updating. finals started today, and i'm going to be studying for a while. This is something short to hold you over. #2: this story will have 19 chapters plus an epilogue. maybe. epilogue or no epilogue? i'm trying to decide.**

**for all of those HSM lovers out there, check out my hsm fic called "we meet again" I'm going to shut up now. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Laura

I felt my hand holding my books begin to shake, and the jittery feeling filled my whole body, making my stomach churn. I hope I can keep my lunch down. I look up at Ross, just staring ahead showing no emotion on his face. His eyes, on the other hand, are filled with anger and hatred. I wish I could do that, act like things don't bother me when they actually do. As Ross felt my arm shake against his, he grabbed my hand and held it tight. He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile, as if to say _everything's going to be okay_. I instantly felt better, and held my head high, walking through the hallways to chemistry. I went into the classroom and sat next to Ross at our table filled with beakers and flasks and such.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Greenburg said, and we quieted down. "Today we are beginning our new experiment. I will be assigning you in groups of two, and there will be one threesome, seeing as we have an odd number of students." I hope I get paired up with Ross. I'm on Mrs. Greenburg's good side, so I'm getting a good feeling about this. "Alright! We have...Amy and Ella, Travis and Jade, Oliver and Jameson, William and Sydney, Chris and Daniel, Arnold and Jacob, Grace and Emma, Callie and Meaghan, and our threesome is Laura, Ross and Roger."

Wait...WHAT?!

* * *

Ross

"...and our threesome is Laura, Ross and Roger." I look over and see that Laura is pale as a ghost. I reach over and grab her hand, trying to calm her down so she won't pass out. It's her first day back, and I don't need her going home sick again. "Please go sit in your groups!" Mrs. G announces. I see Roger walking over, a smirk on his face. Ugh. I hate this guy! I would kill him, but Laura won't let me.

"Hey babe. Why'd ya leave? Everything was going so well." He said in one of those weird, creepy voices I hate.

"I-I'm n-not your b-babe, R-Roger..."Laura stuttered out. I feel awful. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Greenburg after class and ask her to switch Roger to a new group. I can't stand seeing Laura like this.

"Oh, and what makes you think that? We were never over...You're still my girlfriend, Laurie." He grabbed her arm, and she whimpered and cringed in pain. I put my hand on his arm in a tight grip.

"You leave her alone, Roger! I mean it! You're not her boyfriend anymore! You're an awful person for abusing her, and a jerk. I oughta kill you!" I gritted my teeth and gave him 'the death glare'

"Oh, hey, pretty boy. Watcha gonna do about it? Huh? Wait...How did you know...YOU TOLD HIM?!" Roger directed the last part at Laura. She looked so scared, and it broke my heart. Okay. Can I kill him NOW?! You know that old phrase, "saved by the bell"? Yeah. it's pretty literal now, in Laura's case.  
"You aren't going to see the end of this. I won't let you." He packed up his stuff and left a pale, speechless and frightened Laura sitting on her stool. She fell backwards and I caught her.

"Mrs. Greenburg?" I said, and she looked up from her papers, glasses perched on the end of her nose. "Um. We've got a problem"...


End file.
